goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enonoka
Enonoka (エノノカ, Enonoka) is a Karafuto Ainu girl. Appearance Enonoka is a small Ainu girl with large dark eyes and shoulder length dark hair capped by an Ainu hat. She also wears the traditional Ainu clothings along with mittens and woolen boots with a makiri knife on her left side. Personality Enonoka seems to be amused by daredevil occurrences as she shouted for Sugimoto to hurry up and cut himself instead of showing nervousness like the rest of the crowd. Plot ... ... ... Enonoka, Cikapasi, and Ryu follows the chatty Russian back to his house where he soon takes out some food to a storehouse nearby to feed the captive dog. After failing to retrieve the key and accidentally waking up the chatty Russian, who falls into their trap knocking him out, they blow the storehouse lock off with Tanigaki's gun. As they head back to regroup with the others, they spot Sugimoto approaching them but Cikapasi noticing that something is wrong with him, tells Enonoka to keep going. However, a wolverine spooks their dog, causing Cikapasi to fall off the skis, leading Enonoka to cry out his name. Cikapasi is saved by Tanigaki who helps him to kill the wolverine. Once the ordeal was over, Enonoka praised Cikapasi on killing the wolverine even though he had his eyes closed and Tanigaki's assistance. Enonoka travels with Sugimoto's group to a Karafuto Ainu village where they decide that they will stay in for the day. In the village, Enonoka asks Cikapasi if she could put a hohciri on him, explaining to him that it is an ornament that Karafuto boys wear until the age of ten and that the one she is giving to him had once belonged to her father. As she puts the hohciri on Cikapasi's head, she says that Tanigaki had helped him to take down the wolverine and that once he defeats one by himself, he can cut his hohciri off. Some time later in Toyohara, Enonoka attends the Yamada Circus Troupe's performance, which Sugimoto's Group are participating in, along with her grandfather. As Enonoka observes the Yamada Circus Troupe's show, she reacts with excitement upon seeing Koito and Cikapasi's performances. When Koito sees a photograph of his commanding officer, First Lieutenant Tsurumi and chases after it, Enonoka is surprised by this outburst. She later watches Tanigaki's performance with the Girls Group dance, proclaiming it to be cute. When Sugimoto finally begins his harakiri show, he constantly stalls his performance, which causes Enonoka to shout at him to hurry up and cut himself. Enonoka and her grandfather takes Sugimoto's group up north towards the national border through heavy snowstorms. Enonoka tells Tsukishima and Koito that her grandfather has found a building nearby but Tsukishima notices that Sugimoto's sled isn't following them. He tells Enonoka's grandfather to stop the sled so that they can look for the other sled's party. When they are unable to find Sugimoto's party in the midst of the blizzard, Enonoka, her grandfather, Tsukishima, and Koito decides to head to the building that her grandfather had seen earlier. Inside, they see several cows and Tsukishima says that they should focus on making a fire and get warmed up. Once Sugimoto, Tanigaki, and Cikapasi had rejoined the others and gotten warmed up, the whole group helps the Russian couple who had provided aid to them make some food and sat around a table together to eat them. When they hear the story of the Russian couple whose daughter had been taken away from them, Enonoka begins to cry. After they had finished eating, they said their farewells to the Russian couple and continued on their journey. When Sugimoto's group decides to stay at a Karafuto Ainu village in the Niitoi area, Enonoka excitedly tells Cikapasi about a meko oyasi, a monster cat that had showed up near the village. From her description of the monster cat, Tsukishima was able to discerm that the animal is a lynx. Cikapasi asks what had happened with the meko oyasi and Enonoka says that the person who saw it had all their belongings taken and Cikapasi wonders if they had been eaten. He also asked if the tobacco case had been eaten as well, but Enonoka doubts it as it smelled bad. As Enonoka and Cikapasi plays outside together, Enonoka is taken captive by an Ainu man who had killed a villager, alarming the entire village. Despite the killer's warning, Sugimoto charges straight at them and fights with him as Enonoka notices that Cikapasi's makiri pouch is on the killer's knife, which allowed Sugimoto to escape unharmed as well. Sugimoto pulls Enonoka away, calling her "Asirpa" and Enonoka tearfully hugs her grandfather as the ordeal is resolved. Sugimoto's Group makes their way to an Orok settlement where they are able to get clues as to Asirpa's whereabouts and they decide to rest in their tent to talk about what to do next. Within, Enonoka and Cikapasi notices some carved statues and asks Tanigaki what it is. Sugimoto's Group then argues about what kind of animal it is as even the Oroks does not know as it was left by a man of the Nanai people. Afterwards, Sugimoto's Group heads out for Akou Prison. As they got closer to the prison, they hear a loud explosion and sees smoke flowing in the distance. Using his binoculars, Tsukishima tells everyone that the smoke is coming from Akou Prison. Upon arriving at Akou Prison, they find that they were too late as Asirpa's Group has already left, so Sugimoto has Ryu sniff out Asirpa's scent. Suddenly, an Amur tiger emerges from the hole in the prison's walls, causing both Enonoka and Cikapasi to scream, drawing the attention of the adults. Tanigaki and Tsukishima both shoots at the tiger, managing to scare it away. Sugimoto's Group attempts to look for Asirpa's Group but their sleds are unable to maneuver across the drift ice as it has become too rough and uneven and Tanigaki warns that the weather might get worse, saying that it would be too dangerous to go after Asirpa's Group. However, Sugimoto is adamant that Asirpa is close and cuts Ryu's leash to go look for her. Tanigaki, Tsukishima, and Koito also leaves to find Sugimoto and Enonoka waits for them to return with her grandfather and Cikapasi. Once Sugimoto's Group and Asirpa's Group had reunited, they stop by a Nivkh settlement near Akou in order to rest up. As the soldiers recover from their wounds, Enonoka, Cikapasi, and Asirpa are shown around the settlement by some of the local Nivkh children. Upon seeing a Nivkh summer home, Enonoka tells Cikapasi and Asirpa about how the Karafuto Ainu, and Uilta have summer homes as well. Sometime later, she and Cikapasi plays with Gansoku before he leaves their group to cross over to the continent. In a to ryv, a Nivk winter home, Enonoka translates a Nivkh legend called "the river of monsters" from her grandfather who translated it into Ainu from a Nivkh man. When Sugimoto asks if it is a scary story, Enonoka nods and begins to tell of a man who had put charcoal on his buttocks in order to scare away a monster that was approaching him. Afterwards, Enonoka and Cikapasi silently watches as Sugimoto and Asirpa attempts to emulate the legend in order to prank Shiraishi who had gone to relieve himself. However, they found that Shiraishi had also thought of the same idea to use against them as well. The Nivkh women makes some of their mos dish for Sugimoto's Group to eat as well as medicine for Tsukishima and Ogata's wounds, which Enonoka corrects Sugimoto on, thinking that it was more food. Enonoka reveals that plant medicine won't be enough to save Ogata's life so Sugumoto suggests that they go find a doctor. Sugimoto, Enonoka, her grandfather, and a Nivkh man heads out to a clinic only to be turned away as they are busy. Sugimoto attempts to bribe the doctor with money but the doctor recognizes the language, revealing that he took part in the Russo-Japanese War. With his cover blown, Sugimoto takes his rifle out in order to force the doctor to come with them. Upon examining Ogata, the doctor tells them that he needs to be brought to his hospital so Sugimoto's Group heads out into the snow on the dog sleds. Once they arrived at the hospital, Sugimoto's Group waits patiently outside the building while the doctor and his nurse operates on Ogata. The doctor steps outside to inform them that despite his best to save Ogata's life, he will die soon, which Enonoka interprets for Sugimoto's Group. Sugimoto heads inside the hospital to ask if there is any other way to save Ogata but moments later, he runs back out, screaming that Ogata has escaped and tells everyone to mobilize to find him. They are unable to find Ogata as he manages to escape so Sugimoto's Group decide to head back across the national border and stops by a Karafuto Ainu village to rest. They are given some of "grandma's chewed dango" to eat, which Sugimoto and Shiraishi gets drunk off of. Some time later, Sugimoto's Group enters the town of Shizuka in order to go shopping for necessities and as they prepare to set off, Asirpa notices that Sugimoto is gone. Shiraishi goes to look for Sugimoto only to be suddenly shot in the leg, alarming the whole group, and causing Tanigaki to jump on both Enonoka and Cikapasi. Tanigaki tells everyone to head back inside the store, but the sniper shoots at the doors of the store, so Tanigaki covers Enonoka and Cikapasi with his body once again as he warns Asirpa not to move. Asirpa suggests that they push the dog sleds shielding them closer to Shiraishi so that they can rescue him but Tanigaki refuses, saying that if the sniper really is Ogata, then he is after Asirpa herself. When Shiraishi attempts to lure the sled dogs over to him so that they can provide cover for him, Enonoka and her grandfather jump on the dogs to stop them from moving. When Sugimoto manages to beat the Russian sniper Vasily and brings him outside with the others, Enonoka and Cikapasi only stares at him angrily from the dog sled as Shiraishi tells Vasily to hurry up and go back to Russia. Later as Sugimoto's Group heads to the Russian couple's lighthouse, Shiraishi notices that Vasily is following them. In Toyohara, Enonoka overhears Cikapasi and Tanigaki talking about heading back to Hokkaido and approaches them, asking Cikapasi if he really will head back home. Trivia Enonoka's name means hurep (lingonberry) which she received due to consuming a large amount of lingonberries and barfed as a result. ru:Энонока Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ainu People